An Angel's Case of Curiosity
by wolf-gabby23
Summary: Isobel has been cast up in heaven all this time, but when Lucifer walks the Earth, the Veil is at his mercy. Lucifer cannot get the Veil, for he'd control the placement of the souls themselves. Then the Apocalypse is the least of Sam and Dean's worries, they'll need the extra angel.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 **THE BEGINNING**

 **HEAVEN 2010**

I heard the whispering of my brothers and sister, it sounded like they were arguing about something. And naturally, I was curious. Watching my knees as I rose from the small tea table where my niece and I were playing tea parties. I knelt down to her height.

"Hey, Vic, I need to go to work. I shouldn't be too long, okay?" The forever-seven-year-old looked up at me and smiled.

"It's okay, Aunty, you go where you're needed. I'll be here when you get back." I smiled and like a light, went out, appearing again in the Garden.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" I smirked when the four of them looked at me with displeasure. "If you didn't want anyone here, maybe you should've have been so loud."

"Go back to your nieces, Isobel. We're fine here,"

"Technically, I only live with one, the seven-year-old, you know, Uriah, the little girl Victoria, you remember her don't you?" I say, almost challenging, accusingly.

"Go back, Isobel, this is a private meeting on a confidential topic."

"Some confidentially. I heard you arguing."

They all stared, dumbfounded. I don't understand why they are so shocked that I heard them, I did, I usually always do, I may not know what they were talking about, but I knew it was bad.

"So… what were you talking about?"

"You're the one who heard us, you tell us."

"I said I heard you arguing, I didn't say I heard what you were talking about."

"The Veil is on Earth."

"About time, I thought it was going to be in Purgatory for forever."

"Perfect timing, huh? Just when Lucifer walks the Earth and the vessels are not complying with Michael."

"Maybe because he didn't ask nicely, ever thought of that?"

"He's a Hunter, he is refusing to comply."

"That sucks, not my problem."

"He's your brother," Uriah growled.

"He's not my vessel." Uriah paused a moment, like a light bulb went off in his head.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day, I knew it was a good thing to include you," suddenly the angel brightened up like it was Christmas Day.

I was confused, as anyone would be in my position. "W-what?"

"Your vessel. Do you know who your vessel is? Where they live?"

"N-no. I have no idea, why?"

"No. Uriah that is a horrible idea. Michael will not allow it. Neither will Raphael. You have no say here about this matter." One of my brothers, Muriel said, rather harshly, really.

"Fine, I'll get permission. In the meantime, Isobel ready your sister for battle," Uriah pointed to our sister Ariel.

"What? I thought you meant for me too—" I hate to admit that I was in a whingey mood and sounded like a child. He disappeared. "Never mind…"

Uriah is high in command but not high enough to make his own orders without higher permission. But I cannot believe he'll always choose any of my siblings before me.

To him, I'm just another flightless Angel.

With wings.

That can fly.

I really don't understand old angels.

Just so you know, I'm the youngest angel, the littlest sister. The strongest and most powerful, so powerful that they keep me locked up in here. Well, the one good thing I've ever came out of this, is spending precious time with my niece.

She was seven years old when I saved her from her mother, my sister. My real sister, the sister I had when I was a human. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll hear a lot about her, if you haven't already and the explanation of how.

But it was my sacrifice for her daughter that God admired and made me his little angel. The last angel He ever made. The perks? Angel blades can't harm me, angel warding only weakens me, doesn't drain me, oh and the angels can't control me, but they are my supervisors so I'm persuaded to listen, but I don't have to if I don't want to. And I'm more powerful than even the archangels.

The air shimmies around two not-yet visible beings. Uriah brought company. And I didn't prepare my sister. Well, news flash, Uriah, I'm not her maid or your servant – only to God, and his son.

Uriah and Michael came into view, Uriah's eyes snapped toward me. "You didn't do as I asked." Not a question.

"You didn't ask nicely, and I must question your judgement, sir. How about send me instead of Ariel."

"You know why we cannot do that. You are never going to Earth," Michael stepped in, his whole archangel look at full blast. If only that worked on me…

"Why not? Do you even know who the Veil is this time around?"

Uriah, Ariel, Muriel and Michael all exchanged solemn looks of shock, surprise and of extreme annoyance. Uriah finally spoke up. "What do you mean? What? Do you know who?"

"Indeed I do. And you boys will let me protect my blood."

 **A/N:** Soooooooo tell me whatcha think...!


	2. Chapter 1

**ONE**

 **THE VESSEL**

 **HEAVEN**

It took hours to convince Michael and Uriah to let me go down. Muriel and Ariel were on my side since I dropped the bomb. I'm pretty sure the conversation went something like…

"How long have you known, Isobel? Tell me!" Uriah would shout over and over. With no effect to me, of course, big brother loves me, he wouldn't hurt me...

"As long as I've known for, Uriah. Now please, for the love of our Father, please stop shouting," I muttered, clutching my left temple.

"There is no way you are going down to Earth. It's too dangerous, Isobel! You need to be here, where you are safest," Michael has always been the calmer one, that's for sure. Even when Lucifer defied, Michael tried so hard to get him back.

"Look, I'm going, okay? She's my blood and now more than ever, demons will be after her. I'm looking out for my family. Just as I would do you for guys, wouldn't you want me to look after you, if you were in trouble?"

"That is not the point, Isobel!"

"Actually, it is, Uriah, it is the same situation. Would you, or would you not want your siblings to protect you in times of danger?" Calmly, as much as I could manage, asked them.

"I would, you are, of course, right again, dear little sister. You have everything at your disposal, you leave when you are ready. Check in with Raphael to see who your vessel is. But you would be drawn to them anyway, but in just case you can't find them," Michael put out a hand towards Uriah, a sign of silence on his behave. The archangel has made his decision.

 **EARTH**

So, here I am, on Earth, looking for my vessel. A young girl, around sixteen years old in high school named Ivy Rosendale. She's smaller than other girls her age, but not tiny and she has long, dark, curly hair and dark brown eyes. Rather pretty for a hair-less ape. I always laugh whenever my siblings call them that.

Looking at her through her dreams, about sunshine mostly and beaches, or at night stargazing. She loves the openness of the sky and everything beyond. The more I visited her dreams, the more I fell in love with them.

I could see the heavens through her eyes. And sometimes, she'd notice me, ask me my name, which I answered, Isobel, I keep coming back, so often that she calls us friends. Tonight was no different to all the other dreams I had visited in hopes of getting her answer, in hopes of seeing the stars again, or a forest or a beach.

"Isobel, it's good to see you," Ivy, smiled and sat on what she calls the bonnet of her car. I've missed a lot in heaven, its taking me time learn everything.

"Hi Ivy, I missed you," I smile back.

"I missed you, too, Is," Is?

"Is?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, don't your friends call you Is?" she asked, genuinely surprised.

"I don't have friends, just family and everyone calls me Isobel," I tell her. It's true, everyone in heaven is my family and I haven't been down to Earth since I left when I died.

"That must be lonely," her expression softened.

"No, it's nice. I'm never lonely, I have my nieces and my brothers and sisters. I'm not alone. After all, I do live in heaven."

Ivy gasped. "You live in heaven?! No freaking way! That's awesome!"

"It is?"

The scenery around us changed, from at night on the car, to a sandy beach in the hot Australian sun. "Yes, dumbass! What are you an angel or something?!" Ivy screeched.

"Um, yes, as a matter of fact, I am an angel…"

I didn't have the chance to finish whatever I was going to say, but her dream ended when she woke up. To her I was just another dream that'll come back to her the next night.

I walked out of her head and back into myself. I can't use her as a vessel if she doesn't let me. So my simple plan was, get her to trust me, in whatever way I can then ask. Hopefully, she'll say yes.

During the day, I did what I usually did, I found the girl and protected her in any way I could. Ariah is six years old with a single mother to look after her.

Little did they know, she'll have an archangel watching over her, but that's only if her life is in danger, if not, that's where I come in, I will be like a personal body guard to Ariah, all hours of the day.

Ariah Vandal is the Veil for this millennia, but she'll only live a normal human's life span, 89 years. Once she dies the Veil will either go on or switch over to another human, probably. The Veil is unpredictable, and for good reason. Otherwise all we'd have to do is wait it out to come to us.

It's dangerous, sure, to go after the Veil, but just imagine all that power. All that power, all in one place. It's very difficult to find, even harder to get to her and even harder again to get it out of her, even harder to kill her.

Her protection is my highest priority. I need to get my vessel. As soon as possible to protect Ariah, at any moment she could be in danger, and I'm the only one that can protect her. It's my new duty, my new purpose, my new destiny. I have a lot of work to do, after all, no rest for the wicked.

 **A/N: Heya guys xD I liked the original response, but reviews are love xDD**


End file.
